


Movie Night

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: Sometimes Vergil just can't take a hint. (Vergil x m!reader)





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Featherhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/gifts).



> Okay, I admit it, I had too much fun with this. (What else but a good weapon would Vergil stare at to the detriment of all else, after all?)
> 
> Still open for reader requests - post is here: https://but-two-days-old.tumblr.com/post/186461623433/

You would never have expected it, but you are desperately beginning to regret even _trying_ to broach the idea of a movie night with Vergil.

It's not as if anything's going wrong - in fact, it's all basically _perfect_. He hasn't tried to upend the popcorn bowl over your head; you haven't felt the urge to pour your drink in his lap; the old videotapes are behaving for a change and not skipping or stuttering…and yet, you're still deeply unsatisfied. Maybe it's the fact that everything's going so well (too well), or that he's paying entirely too much attention to the _movie_ and basically none to you, or–

No, that's definitely it. He's actually sitting there watching the damn movie, like…like one would _expect_ someone to do on a movie night.

Clearly you've made a grave miscalculation somewhere.

"Vergil," you say as evenly as you can, only just keeping the pout from your voice, settling a little closer to his side in the pretense of reaching for the popcorn; he doesn't even look at you, just passes the bowl over, and you can only stifle your indignant noise by shoving a handful of popcorn in your mouth before said noise escapes. Does this man not know how to take a hint? (And then you promptly tell yourself that you really _don't_ want that answered.) "This movie's kind of boring, don't you think?" you go on when your mouth is clear, although you were very tempted to speak with your mouth full - that might have got his attention, after all.

He still doesn't look at you, sitting intently forward a little, watching the fight scene currently playing out with great interest. "His stance is all wrong," he says, mouth twisting a little, "he's holding the sword _far_ too loosely, and he's not trying to _clean_ the blade before he sheathes it. I was under the impression this was _accurate_."

You snort - you can't help it - and rub a hand over your face. "So I should turn it off." It's not a question, but it is very hopeful.

"…Absolutely not. That blade is exquisite." Vergil reaches for some popcorn himself, only for his hand to meet empty space when you whisk the bowl away in the hopes of getting him to _look_ at you. It doesn't work, though; he only puts his hand out in your direction, gropes blindly for the bowl, and even when you pointedly shove your fingers between his in an awkward handhold, he remains fixated on the screen. "____…do you not find it _infuriating_ that such a beautiful weapon is being used so… _amateurishly_? I had thought that we were of somewhat like mind on this matter."

Your mouth twists a little, petulantly, when the sound of your name on his lips sends a shiver down your spine, even though you're incredibly irritated at him right now. "The point of this is that we're watching _bad_ movies, Vergil. They're not supposed to be accurate," you say, and finally just shove the popcorn back at him, withdrawing your hand from his in a most indignant sulk. "…I mean, it's a nice weapon, you're not wrong. But the _fun_ of it all is that these movies are so bad they end up somehow being _good_. So - are you even listening to me?"

He's not. He's entranced by the screen again, eyes narrowed, leant forward, because now _both_ of the movie's combatants are wielding vicious-looking swords and he's clearly more than a little delighted by the workmanship of the blades.

" _Vergil_." Your patience finally snaps, and you do three things in quick succession: you grab for the remote, pause the movie with a furious jab at the proper button, and reach to grab his chin with your free hand, turning his face roughly towards yours so he's looking you in the eye. "Enough. I mean it - that's _enough_. If you keep staring at them, I swear to god I will slap you."

He looks genuinely perplexed, then amusingly petulant, and _then_ a slow burn of amusement starts to flare in his eyes as he reaches up to grasp your wrist, removing your hand firmly from his chin. "Ah," he says, and you're not entirely sure why, but you can feel a nervous tension creeping into your shoulders. "I see. You would rather I stare at _your_ sword then - is that it?"

There's hardly even time for you to go brilliantly red before he's kissing you, breathing a tiny amused sound into your mouth, and as he pushes you down to the couch and the remote falls from your hand, you immediately forget you were angry with him at all.


End file.
